Angel Babies and Nightmares
by FallenAngel2487
Summary: Ch2 onwards REWRITTEN. Sam's nightmares of the Cage are becoming almost too hard to handle and Sam reluctantly tells Dean what happened downstairs. Only, what really happened, isn't what Dean thinks or expects. Samifer. Mentions of Angelic mpreg. Rated M for Dean's potty mouth and mentions of torture. Unexpected special friend for Dean.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, peeps. You all might be a tad confused about all of this. I've been debating for ages whether to do this or not, then a few days ago I decided to just bite the bullet and do it. Chapter 1 is the same as it always was, but chapter 2 on is gonna be a touch different, extended, bulk out, and hopefully, not as many holes in it. Just bare with me ok. I am trying. I swear. So yeah. Read, review, favourite. You all know the drill. Now, let's get this ball rolling. Again. ;)**_

Angel Babies and Nightmares

Chapter 1

Sam had always had nightmares. Even the wall that Death put up in Sam's mind after the cage didn't stop the dreams. But the difference between then and now was, before, the nightmares just consisted of chains and blood and screaming. Now all of his dreams were so vivid to the point where they were more memories than anything else. Waking him up in the middle of the night, taunting and torturing him. It was starting to drive him crazy. He knew he had to get a handle on it soon. Dean was getting worried. Though Sam didn't relish the thought of telling Dean everything, he couldn't keep hiding the fact that, even though Lucifer had tried to end the world by starting the apocalypse, while in the cage they had protected each other. Protection which turned into appreciation and admiration, then eventually turned into love. Yeah, that'll go down so well with Dean. The fact remained though, that as far as Sam was concerned, it wasn't easy falling in love with an Archangel and then have to watch him be torn apart piece by piece by his own brother. A brother who only saw it all as a game. Until something happened within the confines of the cage. Then all the rules changed. Which essentially made things worse.

It was Michael who enjoyed the torture game. A game that he eventually taught Adam to play. It seemed that the longer Adam was in the cage, the darker his attitude and personality got. It had virtually reached the point where he was becoming more demonic with every day that passed. It was this personality that always came out when Adam and Michael got to play with their favourite toys. Michael's being Sam and Lucifer, alternating between the two whenever he got bored. Adam however, was more focused on playing with…

"No!" Sam yelled in his mind. Not going down that path. Not ever. That path led to even worse dreams. Dreams that caused Sam to wake up screaming. Dreams that made Dean worry even more about his little brother than he already did.

Sam stood up and paced the length of the dingy motel room of the week. Trying to work out a way to stop the dreams. All the while seeing visions and memories of the cage. Remembering how he and Lucifer would try to distract Michael from his game just long enough for the other to get a little breathing space. How they would work together to try and stop Adam from enforcing his own form of destruction.

This was how Dean found his little brother half an hour later. Pacing back and forth, wall to wall, wearing a trench-like hole into the already questionable motel carpet and muttering under his breath so low that Dean couldn't tell what Sam was saying.

He stood where he was for a moment watching his brother and trying to work out what had set him off like this. Though he had a damn good idea.

"Goddamn angels", Dean grumbled. "Sam? You ok?" he called out, trying to catch Sam's attention. But Sam didn't hear him. Too distracted by whatever it was that was freaking him out. Though now, Dean could just make out what Sam was saying. Things like "Should've stopped it" and "Supposed to protect them". Now, Dean was even more confused. Stop what? Protect who?

"Sammy!" Sam looked up surprised, not realising his brother had returned from getting food. It took him a moment to focus on the question that Dean had asked him.

Sitting down on the nearest bed, Sam took a deep breath and gave Dean the answer that had pretty much become ingrained in the both of them over the last few years. The answer that he knew Dean wouldn't either accept or believe. But he had no choice. Telling Dean the truth was not an option. The truth would cause him to lose what little trust was left between them, possibly forever, and he couldn't risk that. He damn well refused to. So, with that thought and a thousand terrifying images going through his mind he said, "I'm fine, Dean".

Dean just scoffed and raised an eyebrow saying, "Yeah, sure. 'Fine'. So tell me, Sam. If you're so fine, how about explaining to me about the nightmares you've been trying to hide from me, or the reason you're suddenly acting like the Easter Bunny on crack?"

"It's nothing. Just drop it."

Now, anyone who even remotely knew Dean Winchester would know that this would be the point where he would enforce his 'no chick-flick' policy. But, this time Dean knew better than to push his brother away when it was plainly obvious he needed help. And not just from anyone. So, instead of running away from the impending brotherly moment, the older Winchester decided to go head first. Because that was his job. To protect and look out for his baby brother.

"No, Sam." Dean tried to reason with him. "You've been acting like this since the cage. You haven't been sleeping. Or eating. You need to tell me what the hell is going on with you, so I can fix it. I gotta fix this Sammy. But I can't do that until you tell me everything. And don't leave out any details."

"Pretty sure you don't wanna know everything Dean." Sam shook his head, not only saying no but also trying to relieve himself of the terrifying images still crowding his mind. Dean sigh loudly, frustrated at how stubborn his brother was being.

"Why won't you just tell me what's going on, Sam?" Dean almost yelled.

"Cause you don't want to know that I had a kid with Lucifer and that kid, your niece, was tortured relentlessly by our own little brother!" Sam blurted out without thinking. He'd had enough of Dean's pushing and prodding.

Dean just looked at Sam, dumbfounded and just more than a little confused.

"You, uh, wanna run that by me again?"

Sam sighed deeply and laid back on his bed, resigned to the fact that he had to tell Dean the truth whether he liked it or not. Which also meant potentially risking the trust that they had slowly regained in each other.

"Fine", Sam grumbled. "I'll tell you, but you aren't gonna like it. And you gotta hear me out without interrupting or getting pissed".

Dean wordlessly raised an eyebrow and gave Sam the go ahead and Sam started on his tale about falling in with an Archangel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok this is where the rewrite starts. Some new surprises, friends, stuff like that. I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you guys are too. Have fun. Remember! Reviews are like coffee. Much needed to go on!**_

Angel Babies and Nightmares

Chapter 2

 _FLASHBACK – THE CAGE_

 _It was quickly approaching the hundred year mark. A hundred years they've been locked up in the Cage. It was strange how quickly things had changed from when they were topside to after they fell. Sam had been so sure that Lucifer would go after him, hurt him, after they landed. Or at least go after Adam. But instead, it had been Michael who had gone for Sam, with Adam hiding behind Michael's bright light._

 _Lucifer had gotten in between Sam and Michael, protecting Sam, letting himself be hurt by his own brother to keep Sam safe. That's how it went for the first fifty years. Michael going for Sam with the idea of maiming and torturing at the forefront of his mind. Or it was the other way around with Sam protecting Lucifer. Michael seemed to like alternating._

 _Whenever Michael got tired or bored of playing, he would go spend some quality time with dam. Not torturing, mind you. Teaching. Teaching the best techniques of torture. But it was during these times of reprieve where Sam and Lucifer would comfort each other with soft caresses and whispered versions of Stairway to Heaven. This comfort, equally given and received, slowly grew into love over the course of the next fifty years. Then, on the eve of the hundredth year of being in the cage, something changed. Everything had changed._

 _Lucifer had quietly explained to Sam, that because they had mated together, that is, not just had sex but in fact fallen in love, their mating had created a bond between them. This bond allowed a connection that kept them emotionally and mentally tied to each other. It had also become so strong and powerful that it caused a piece of Lucifer's Grace to separate. When an Angel's Grace splits as a result of a bonding between that Angel and their human (yes Sam was Lucifer's human) the smaller amount, over time, forms into a foetus that grows and matures inside the Angel's vessel, feeding off the Angel Grace. In short, the mating and bonding between Angel and human, had cause Lucifer to become pregnant._

 _Sam worried that this latest event would catch the attention of Michael who was sure to act out his anger and resentment on the smallest occupant of the Cage before it was even born. Which Michael tried as soon he sensed a difference in his younger brother. He knew what it was and it made him angry. He had destroyed the Nephilim for a reason. They were abominations. Diluted versions of Angels no better than the humans. It was his responsibility to make sure that this newest atrocity didn't survive. No matter who the spawned the creature. He couldn't risk the chance that it could escape into the world. Though Michael tried to attack the…child…while it was still growing within his brother's vessel, he found that it was quite impossible as the Nephilim's energy created a protective shield around both of its parents so that they were equally safe from being harmed. Michael realised that because the two were inextricably linked by their bond, the Nephilim's powers were able to extend from Lucifer to Sam through their connection. This new development made Michael extremely mad as now he wasn't able to take his frustration and anger out on his favourite toys. He certainly couldn't hurt Adam. He was just an innocent child and, Michael was hoping, soon to be his student. So he focussed his anger on the cage itself and beat at the walls whenever the itch to hurt someone or something arose. Of course, he had failed to notice the small crack that had formed in the wall. None of them had noticed. Least of all Adam. Who would be kicking himself in the future for not noticing the small flaw in the Cage's structure._

 _Adam also felt the coming change in their environment. He had been expecting something like this to happen eventually. He had noticed how close Sam and Lucifer had become. But unlike Michael, instead of being angry and frustrated at the situation, he kept up his guise of hiding behind Michael's light, of looking like a deer caught in the headlights, while actually quietly waiting in anticipation for his turn to have fun to come around. While Michael started in again on hurting their brothers after the child was born, (not ever touching it. He didn't want that filth touching him. Besides, that was Adam's toy for later. When he was ready to play), Adam waited, learned, and watched. Watched as the young fledgling grew quickly. By the time the child had turned into a girl of about 12 her mind was already quite fragile from watching her fathers be torn apart again and again without being able to do anything about it._

 _That was when Adam pounced. Like a lion after prey. Though, unlike Michael, Adam had decided not to start with torture first. Sure, that was all fun and entertaining in itself. But Adam found he preferred mind games. Break them down bit by bit, then build them up again just to tear them apart once more. It all made Adam very satisfied indeed. Punishment for the child for being what it was. Punishment for his brother for bringing him down here in the first place. A chance to impress Michael, his teacher. A chance that would elude him in the long run. Because that crack that had gone unnoticed by all except a small fragile fledgling had turned into a small hole, big enough for just a child._

 _It wasn't until the two more vengeful occupants of the Cage decided to take a break from their games in favour of spending quality time doing…other things that the hole in the wall was given quiet attention to. Sam and Lucifer were comforting their baby girl by singing to her the only song that would help her sleep, Stairway to Heaven, when Sam saw a gap in the wall close to them. He quietly pointed it out to Lucifer saying it was the only chance they had to get their daughter to safety. Even though the Fallen Angel didn't want to ever let his child out of his sight, he also knew his mate was right and she wouldn't have a chance at a real life if she stayed in the confines of their prison. Therefore, very quietly so as not to raise suspicion from the other two inhabitants, the Angel and the Hunter convinced their little Angel to escape quickly through the hole they were sure existed just for this reason. So, with a lot of silent tears and a heavy heart, the young fledgling agreed to her fathers' plan, knowing that there was a good chance she would never see them again._

 _It was at that precise moment when she disappeared from view that Michael and Adam turned and saw what was happening. Angry that the child had escaped, they both flew into a rage and spent the next few decades punishing their brothers in most extreme ways. After one such session, while their tortures had had enough for a while, they sought comfort within the other's arms and consoled each other over the fact that, while they may be stuck here for eternity, they still had each other, and their daughter was out and safe._

NOW

Sam was pacing around the room again as he told his story. It was understandable he thought. It was a fairly stressful time after all. Though he could tell it was starting to piss Dean off, so he quickly sat back down on his bed to avoid pissing his brother off even more than he most likely already had with his little revelation.

As for Dean, he had mostly just been sitting there listening to Sam's story first in shock and disbelief (seriously? Of all beings his little brother had to choose the DEVIL?), then as Sam went on, Dean's disbelief turned into anger towards his youngest brother for giving into the darkness of Hell and sorrow for the innocent child, his niece, who had to grow up knowing only pain and suffering. Though, as he thought more about it, he realised that what happened in the cage was probably best case scenario considering Lucifer could have turned on Sam at any time. At least his little brother was safe now, soul intact, and with only nightmares being the worst side effect of his treatment downstairs.

Sam carefully watched Dean, trying to work out where his train of thought was taking him. But Dean's face gave nothing away. It was a blank slate. It was starting to make Sam nervous. Cause, really, who would be ok with the idea of their little brother hooking up and having a kid with Satan?

"Uh…Dean?" Sam nervously asked. "I kinda need you to say something here."

 _Here we go_ , Dean thought, while repressing the urge to roll his eyes. _Another wonderful chick-flick moment ahead. Awesome._ Dean sighed and looked toward Sam. "What do you want me to say, Sam? Huh? That I'm happy you found someone? Cos, guess what? I'm not. Because it's not just some random chick you found at some random bar. It's Lucifer. The Devil. The…the dick with wings who wanted to wear you to the prom. Any of this ring any bells?"

"He changed, Dean. He protected me. He protected my daughter." Sam insisted quietly. With that one statement, Dean's arguments and anger at the situation faded away.

"Maybe. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Either way, whether he has changed or not, there's not much I can do about it, is there? So, really, no point arguing too much over it. Besides…it could've been worse. He could've turned on you. And your kid. But he didn't. So…I guess I should just let it go." He paused then, looking thoughtful and somewhat sheepish. Sam looked at his brother quizzically.

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean just sighed, not believing what he was about to admit. He knew it was gonna piss Sam off like hell, especially after the way he just acted, but maybe once out in the open, it might help with their problems.

"I really don't think I should be passing judgment on this, Sammy. What I told you, about going to Lisa…I didn't. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't even consider living that whole apple-pie life while you were stuck in Hell. And I couldn't risk Lisa and Ben getting caught up in the life, so I stayed with Bobby for a bit, then went back to hunting. Almost got myself killed a few times too. Apparently there's someone besides you and Bobby who can't stand to watch me die."

"Dean…what are you saying, man?"

"The only reason I'm actually alive right now? Crowley saved my ass. Several times. Then he just started comin' out on hunts with me and eventually, we just…you know." Dean stopped abruptly, realising that his words were becoming too touchy-feely for his tastes.

Sam just looked at his brother incredulously like he had grown an extra head or two. "Ok…so what you're telling me is…you're screwing the King of Hell?"

"Hey! At least I didn't knock up the freakin' DEVIL!"

"Fine. So we're both fucked up. Actually that explains why he looked so smug sometimes when he came by. He must've just been with you."

Dean started at that comment. "Wait. Crowley came by the cage? And he didn't say anything? To either of us about anything?"

Sam just smirked. "I think he's was more concerned about Faith at those moments, funnily enough. I always felt he maybe had paternal instincts coming out."

Dean ignored that jab in favour of pointing out a few holes of their original conversation.

"A few things you left out of your little story though."

"What's that?"

"One, what's the kid's name. Two, what's she look like. And three, and this is the most important one, where the hell is she if she ain't in the Cage?" Dean practically growled. Even though he didn't know this kid at all, or liked the fact that she was Lucifer's kid, she was still his niece and he had started feeling a bit protective the second Sam mentioned her. So yeah…he wanted to know everything he could about her.

Sam looked away from Dean, the expression on his face a strange mix of loneliness and sorrow.

"Her name is Faith. It was Lucifer's idea. When she was born, he said she looked just like Mom and no matter what happened in her life, Mom always had so much faith. She's the spitting image of Mom." At this point, Sam choked up, the pain of losing his beautiful baby girl too much to even think about let alone talk about it.

"Where is she, Sammy?" Dean asked softly. "She's gotta be around somewhere."

"I don't know" Sam whispered sadly, hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. "She just disappeared."

-Tension Break-Relax-It's fine-

Two days later found the brothers back in Sioux Falls scouring through Bobby's books trying to find any information on Nephilim that they could get their hands. Which was, much to their dismay, not much more than what Sam already knew. Needless to say that after Sam had explained everything once again to Bobby, the older hunter was very shocked….for five minutes. Then he just grumbled something about stubborn idgits keeping secrets and grabbed another beer. Sam was just relieved that he was able to get over it. It did seemed strange to him that both his older brother and the man that both boys saw as a surrogate father had no ill feelings toward the fact that he was mated to Lucifer or that they had a child together. Not to mention that Dean had not yet told him about his…thing with Crowley.

"You alright, Sammy?"

Sam looked up over at his brother, who gazed back, concern written all over his face, proving that he was aware that Sam had been staring at the same page for at least a good twenty minutes. Sam looked away, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Wanna try that again with a bit more enthusiasm, boy?" responded Bobby as he walked into the study.

"Fine. I was just thinking how easily you two just accepted the fact that I had a child with Lucifer. That we were in love and had a family. I just don't get it. Usually, you'd be fighting tooth and nail to break us up. Especially you Dean."

"Yeah, well…remember the last time we fought over something like that? It just made things worse." Dean reasoned. "Besides, that time, I knew Ruby was just manipulating you. This time, you and Lucifer were in the exact same boat, right? Both getting tortured and ripped apart. What would be the point in him using you? What would he get out of it…besides a mini angel? Plus, like I said. I can't talk. Demon lover remember?"

"Yer brother's right, son." Bobby said, completely ignoring his last comment. They had more important things to worry about than his boys shacking up with demons. Besides, he wasn't John. Those boys knew their own minds and hearts. He could only support them. "Anyway, whether we like it or not, ain't nothing anyone can do about it now. All we can do is find yer girl and get her home safe."

Sam nodded and smiled gratefully at both men before turning back to the book he was searching through. "Well, I don't know about you, but I got nothing. No way of summoning her angelically, which probably would be too risky at any rate. If the other angels find out about her, considering Michael's standing orders, she's dead. No police reports of any kind matching her description. I just don't know where to look." Sam sighed feeling defeated and buried his face in his hands.

Dean and Bobby glanced at each other, both seemingly thinking along the same lines. Dean looked back at his brother and sighed.

"Uh…Sammy. I know this is hard to think about-"

"She's not dead, Dean!"

"That's not what I was gonna say, just shut up and listen, alright?"

Sam just sighed and motioned for Dean to continue.

"I remember when I came back topside. The memories from what was done to me, the things _I_ did… they were literally torture. And I know it's been the same for you. You almost became catatonic from it. What if the same happened to your girl? What if the memories of the cage and then coming to a place that she knew nothing about, had no idea how things worked, just drove her over the edge?"

Dean watched his brother as all the colour ran out of Sam's face, naked fear of what Dean was implying becoming apparent.

"What are you ramblin' about, boy?" Bobby grumbled at Dean.

"He means that there's still one thing we haven't search, yet. Mental institutions." Sam acknowledged in a small voice.

Bobby looked between his boys, agreeing that Dean's idea was the best lead they've had so far. It was definitely a strong possibly, that Sam's little girl could've cracked as soon she reached topside.

"I'll make some calls. You boys should get some rest. I'll let ya know when I find something."

"Alright. Thanks, Bobby." The brothers made their way upstairs to their respective bedrooms to get some much needed sleep. Not that Sam expected to get any. Not with his nightmares becoming steadily worse, worrying about his Angels.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

As predicted, Sam slept uneasily, tossing and turning restlessly shifting in and out of dreams. Bittersweet dreams of holding his baby girl, singing her to sleep, protecting both of his angels. Then came the painful ones where he'd been forced to watch Michael and Adam play their mind games and torture his family.

 _Blood. Pain. Screams. Michael cutting, tearing and ripping into Sam. Leaving him lying bloody and broken only to start the same process on Lucifer. His own brother. All from a overpowering sense of righteousness and anger at being thrown in the cage like a criminal. His baby girl hiding as much as she can in the corner, hiding her eyes from seeing the carnage her fathers are being put through. Adam watching her like a hawk. Learning from Michael the best ways in which to hurt someone, at the same time inventing in his mind a few techniques on his own. Waiting for the right time to pounce. When Sam and Lucifer are sufficiently busy with Michael. When that stupid demon, Crowley isn't here to distract her. To protect her. All Sam Winchester knows, it's only a matter of time before all three of them break. And there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. Not Crowley. Not Dean. Probably not even God. It'll be an eternity of blood for all of them._

Sam suddenly woke, gasping and sweating, frightened of the images and memories being brought to the front of his mind. He glanced around himself, noting something felt different.

"Easy, Sammy. Everything is fine. You're still sleeping." Crooned a very familiar, loving voice next to him.

"Lucifer? How…Are you real? Are you here?" Sam whispered, almost in tears just at seeing his mate sitting right there next to him.

"No, love. I had just enough energy to dream walk this once with you. I sensed you were distressed and I had to try and help. I had to know you were safe. That our child was safe."

At Lucifer's words, silent tears started making their way down Sam's cheeks.

"I'm with Dean. We're at Bobby's. I don't know where Faith is, Luc. We can't find her. It's like she just disappeared. And with the Leviathans roaming around, I'm scared. I'm terrified that we're never going to find her. I just can't forget the last time I saw her. She looked so broken. I don't know if she'll make it ok in this world."

"Shh, Sammy. It'll be ok. We'll find her. Talk to Crowley. He might know something. And just remember, sweetheart. She was born from an Archangel and a Winchester. She's strong. She's smart. She'll know how to keep herself safe. And she is the key…well, back up key… to stopping the Leviathans."

"Key? She can kill them?"

"She can. I can't tell you anymore than that, right now."

"You can't stay, can you?" Sam murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry, love. I can't. But trust that I will do everything in my power to get back to you both. I promise."

Sam closed his eyes against the fresh tears running down his face as Lucifer kissed first his lips and then his forehead. He knew that once he opened them, his angel would be gone, as if he never even existed.

The broken and hurt hunter woke up for real then, rolling over to smother his cries into his pillow.


End file.
